Told You So
by LycoX
Summary: After essentially being ousted from the Government when she wouldn't tell the President her true identity, Barry and Oliver help her deal with the situation in one of the best ways either of them knows how. (Sequel to Stand With Ward And Queen's The Rejected Offer)


**Told You So**

**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to Stand's 'A Rejected Offer' that he kindly allowed me to do. Though warning, this will be a little more on the humorous side and takes place a little while after the President wanted Kara to tell him her secret identity. **

* * *

**Somewhere In Coast City**

"I… I di-urp, didn't wanna, you know, tell you I told you but… I, you know." Slurred Oliver drunkenly in an Alien Bar in Coast City.

One he'd been too years ago back when he was believed dead. ""But bew, yew? 'Arry what's da word?"

"I dunno, what word? But… I think, I think I know pat 'Iver means." Slurred Barry.

Kara frowned in drunken confusion as she tried to figure out what her speedy friend was talking about. And thanks in part to her two friends and fellow crime fighters, Kara 'Supergirl' Danvers had been brought by Oliver 'Green Arrow' Queen and Barry 'The Flash' Allen to this particular Alien Bar that Oliver was aware of in Coast City to help her deal with basically being fired from the Government for refusing to tell the President her secret identity. This was also primarily done so none of them would have to deal with Paparazzi and the like in Star City thanks to Oliver being known to the world now a days as the Green Arrow. "What he meanssss?"

"He, he means he hopeded he didn't have to tells you 'I told you so' 'bout da peoples who, who run things cause he diffent wanna but he… Yew know."

"I fink I dof."

"Is jerk."

"No, not a, not a jerk. Yews warns me but I no wanna glistens..."

"But bow yews wanna glistens?" Oliver asked drunkenly.

Kara nodded rapidly with a wide smile on her lips. "Need 'nother drink to celeshank? No, wrong wo-urp… Welebank?" Tried the archer and nearly fell out of his chair much to the amusement of the other two.

Not having seriously consumed large amounts of Alcohol for years had clearly lessened Oliver's tolerance for the stuff! "More drinks!" Shouted Barry.

"YEAH!" Yelled Kara excitedly.

"We're getting Toast?" Oliver wondered in confusion.

The look on his face being one some would have found rather cute if they were there to witness it happening. "Foe, no boast."

"Roast eary mood." Giggled Kara.

The boys pointed at her in full on agreement with smiles on their faces. Seconds later saw their requested drinks arrive at their table, though their attention had ended up being drawn to the stage where some Karaoke was taking place and both Kara and Barry were frowning in distaste. "Ughh… Horrible." Grumbled the Speedster.

"Agreed."

"I like it." Oliver put in cheerfully.

His attention focused on the Karaoke allowed him to miss the fact he was getting looks of disappointment from the other two. "We sing!" Declared Barry a second later.

"Ooh! Fun bea!"

"Iver you uhh, you join us!" Barry told the drunken archer.

Oliver looked at him in surprise, or what he thought was Barry anyway as really he was looking off into a far corner. What followed shortly after was perhaps hands down the worst moment of Karaoke history at that particular bar as the trio sang 'We Are The Champions' until Oliver fell over near the end of the song. The archer would also be in some rather deep doo-doo with Felicity after he woke up n McKenna Hall's couch the next day despite nothing actually happening. Barry's drunken actions resulted in a huge 'I love you' message to Iris that span across Missouri, Kansas, and Colorado. The whole thing making UFO and Crop Circle Conspiracy Theorists speculate for months and even years after it happened.

And while nothing nearly as embarrassing or unfortunate happened to Kara, the near 2 day hangover she got from all the drinking made her swear to never ever drink again. Something Eliza and Alex were quite happy about for that matter!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Eh, not quite sure I'm happy with this.**


End file.
